Machweik Hierarchy
- This page is very incomplete - The Machweik are the intelligent, founding race of the Machweik Hierarchy, a vast empire located along the upper region of the Milky Way galaxy. Though their empire stretches across a multitude of systems and several nebulea, the heart of their empire is situated within the _____ Nebula, in the _____ System, where their homeworld, ____ , is located. Machweik are known for their militaristic and disciplined culture. They are often called imperialistic by other races, and have a tendecy to colonize almost all conquered planets, turning it's inhabitants into citizens of the Machweik Hierarchy through a process known as "becoming kin". Through this process, the conquered population is educated and taught about Machweik customs and traditions, and in a sense, spiritually transformed into a Machweik. Because of this, not all Machweik are of the Machweik race. Species Machweik Machweik Anatomy/Physiology and Roles The Machweik are the founding species/race of the Machweik Hierarchy. Machweik are humanoid, bipedal beings standing a little over six to seven feet tall on average. Their skin color varies from shades of crimson red to navy blue, and commonly grey. Their heads are structured similarly to humans, but tend to be slightly longer and wider (their brains are somewhat bigger than a human's). Their eyes are large and oval, and their pupils are wide slit and oriented horizontally. Machweik have barely visible ireses in the blackness of their eyes, but are commonly blue and brown. Mackweik blink sideways and have nearly 240-degree vision. They have two, very small and thin slits for nostrils and a mouth with no visible lips. Their ears are little more than small slits. The Machweik have upper bodies similar to a human's, but are significantly (not overly) more muscular and have one clear distinction; a very small hump on their upper back, serving as a storage for fluids and nutriants. Their arms are slighly longer than those of a human, and their hands are tetradactyl, having only four digits; two middle fingers and two opposing thumbs. Machweik have digitigrade legs, with upper and lower legs. Machweik have wide, elongated tarsals, with only two large, split toes at the front, giving their feet a hoof-like appearance. The average Machweik is naturally physically stronger and more agile than a human, and their military culture only strengthens these traits. Machweik Role The Machweik - being the founding and most numerous race of the Machweik Hierarchy - are commonly found in seats of power. This, however, is not always the case. As a result of the Machweik style of government, all races of the empire have an equal chance of success and becoming leaders, so long as they work for it. Machweik in particular tend to prefer political and military carreers, and strive for such roles. Though it isn't uncommon to see Machweik involved in research, science, and countless other roles within the empire, they remain the most politically powerful race in the Hierarchy, and have the largest presence in the military. Haliquak Haliquak Anatomy/Physiology and Roles The Haliquak are the second member species/race of the Machweik Hierarchy. Haliquak, in some ways, resemble Earth's cephalopods, particularly Nautilus. -incomplete- Machweik Hierarchy History - To be added - Government The Machweik government is known as the 'Machweik Hierarchy' and is a Hierarchical Meritocracy where Machweik earn citizenship tiers. Children born into the empire are automatically granted the lowest tier. Individuals who join the empire after birth must wait a year-long period of 'probation' and are granted the first tier after a law-abiding year and several background checks. The next tier is earned after the individual serves an initial period of military service. When they complete their training, they move on to the third tier and earn their citizenship. Because of this, all citizens of the Machweik Empire are militarily trained and dicsiplined individuals, resulting in an extraordinarily productive and loyal population. Machweik citizens are promoted by their superiors based on their value, worth, performance and overall productivity. A Machweik who excells at his job climbs up the ranks with ease, while lazy and unproductive Machweik stay behind and are often looked down upon (in some cases completly stripped of their citizenship). If a Machweik is neither ready for a promotion, or susceptible to demotion, he/she stays at the current rank without risk of critism. There are a total of thirty tiers. The highest rank is that of 'High Elder', a title which is shared by the highest ranking Machweik citizens of every Machweik planet. They serve, in many ways, as representatives to their state, and discuss issues in a democratic manner based on the interests and concerns of their corresponding state (planet). Society - to be added - Military - to be added - Trivia - The name Machweik is a mix of the German words 'Macht' and 'Weise' along with the English word 'Keepers'. - The Machweik government is somewhat based on the Turian government from Bioware's Mass Effect - 'Koloss', the name of the Machweik's home system, is German for 'Colossus'. Category:Life forms Category:Machweik Category:Empires Category:Aliens